Paragus
Paragas or Paragus (Funimation) is the father of Broly and the secondary antagonist in the eighth Dragon Ball Z movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. History Backstory King Vegeta ordered the death of Broly when he was only infant, fearing that he would one day betray them. When Paragas asked the king to reconsider, Vegeta blasted him. Broly was stabbed and he, along with his father, are thrown into a hole in the ground. When Planet Vegeta was destroyed, Broly was able to protect them with his energy, and Paragas began to plot against the last surviving member of the Saiyan royal family, Prince Vegeta. ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' In the movie, Paragas approaches Vegeta, and requests that he come and be the ruler of New Vegeta, a planet for any Saiyans who survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. Paragas then tells him, in order to persuade him, that he needs his help fighting the Legendary Super Saiyan, who had been destroying planets in the South Galaxy. Vegeta agrees and leaves along with Son Gohan, Trunks, Kuririn, Master Roshi, and Oolong. Once on New Vegeta, Paragas tells them that there has been another attack by the Legendary Super Saiyan, and send Vegeta with Broly to investigate. When Son Goku arrives on the planet, Broly starts to go Super Saiyan, and Paragas uses a mind control device he placed on him as a teenager to get him back into check. Paragas then tells Goku of Broly's brith, and how he started out with a power level of 10,000, a level which is considered to be elite among adult Saiyans. Goku, who was in the bed next to Broly, constantly cried, preventing him from sleeping and creating insanity in the newborn child. Later, Broly attacks Goku once and is able to best the hero, forcing him to flee. Goku then realizes that it was Broly who was the Legendary Super Saiyan all along. Paragas barely manages to get Broly under control, and reveals that he wants to make Saiyans the rulers of the universe, using Earth as their home planet. Vegeta tries to fight Broly, but after not even scratching him, the Saiyan prince resorts his most powerful attack, the Big Bang Attack, and Broly, though unscratched, breaks free of his father's control. Paragas tries to escape the planet, knowing that a meteor would soon hit. He hoped that Broly, who was now on rampage, would be killed in the process. However, Broly crushes his escape pod and kills him. ''Fusion Reborn'' Paragas later returned as a cameo in the movie; Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. He appeared as one of the residents from Hell that invaded Earth. It is unknown what happened to him during the invasion, it's likely that he was killed by one of the Z Warriors, or escaped, seeing how he did not appear in the Super 17 Saga. Powers Like nearly ever villain in the Dragon Ball Series, Paragas can fly, and generate ki blasts. His most powerful ki blast, is called the Dead Punisher, a short ranged ki blast that can kill anyone weak, like his servant Moah. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Anime Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Slavedrivers Category:Possessor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parents Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Weaklings Category:Revived Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Charismatic villain Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Lycanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Non-Action Category:Xenophobes Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls